A Whole New Feeling
by Kain772
Summary: Elsa accidentally catches Anna and Kristoff having fun and it stirs something inside her that she had never felt before. Kristanna and Elsanna (how can a story be both Kristanna and Elsanna? Read and find out)


**A Whole New Feeling:** I don't own Frozen or any characters of Frozen.

**Rating:** M (Explicit Sexual Situations)

**Characters:** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Kristanna and Elsanna (how can a story be both Kristanna and Elsanna? Read and find out)

**Summary:** Elsa accidentally catches Anna and Kristoff having fun and it stirs something inside her that she had never felt before.

Elsa walked though the hallway slightly annoyed at Anna. Elsa wanted to speak to Anna, before dinner, about a meeting that Anna was going to have with a couple of trade partners tomorrow. Anna was no ware to be found, unfortunately. Elsa had checked Anna's room, the library, the ball room, even the stables and Sven was there happily munching on carrots. Elsa's last desperate effort was the Gallery that Anna used to talk to the paintings when they were younger. Anna didn't know it but Elsa would watch her talk to Joan and all the rest of the paintings just to hear about Anna's days.

As Elsa approached the gallery she started hearing odd noises, groans and moans like someone was hurt. Elsa sped up her steps and quickly opened the door; immediately stopped and stared at what she saw. On the floor of the art room was a pile of cloths that cradled Kristoff's head; he was lying naked on the ground. On top of Kristoff was Anna naked with her legs straddling Kristoff and she was moving her hips back and forth on him. The moans and groans that Elsa had thought was someone in pain was actually Anna and Kristoff doing something that Elsa never expected.

Elsa wanted to turn to leave and she knew she should but, Elsa couldn't take her eyes off where Anna was connected to Kristoff. Elsa had never lain with a man before and had no idea that a woman could part in such a way. Anna's flower had parted and Kristoff's very large member looked like it should have torn Anna in half yet, Anna moved up and down on it and her face and moan's said she was enjoying herself. Kristoff then reached up and started stroking Anna's small breasts and playing with her nipples and Anna's moans got louder.

"Shh we will be caught" Kristoff said quietly. Elsa started to notice that she had huge butterflies in her stomach and her crotch was very hot and getting wet while watching Anna ride Kristoff. Elsa knew she should leave but couldn't look away. Anna then suddenly covered her mouth and then Kristoff pulled her down into a kiss and Elsa wondered why and then Anna started screaming into Kristoff's mouth and it muffled the sound quite well. Anna had gone completely stiff and it even looking like her muscles where quivering. It took a while but then Anna pulled away and started riding again harder and faster than before. Anna was sliding the entire length of Kristoff and now Kristoff started making more noises and he said "Anna I'm going".

Anna then jumped off Kristoff and put him in her mouth and started moving her hands up and down. Elsa's crotch was on fire and her undergarments felt soaking wet and Elsa couldn't help but rub her thighs together; it made Elsa feel very warm and tingly. Elsa watched as Kristoff suddenly groaned and went ridged and Anna stopped moving she was doing something else that Elsa couldn't tell what until, Anna pulled away and thick white milk spurted several times from Kristoff and it landed all over Anna's face, small white breasts and white stomach. Then Anna swallowed several times and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Anna looked down at her breasts and dragged a finger through the thick white liquid and, to Elsa shock, then sucked the white liquid from her finger.

"I'm sorry for making such a mess" Kristoff said.

"It's not your fault, I couldn't swallow fast enough. Hand me my undergarments I'll clean up with them" Anna said while sitting between Kristoff's legs.

"Dinner should be soon I don't know if we will have time to get you fresh ones" Kristoff said as he handed the undergarments to Anna and she started trying to wipe the white liquid off her skin.

"I will just go without any undergarments. This stuff is always so sticky and hard to wipe off" Anna said while scrubbing at her skin with her undergarments turning her pale skin red. Elsa realized that at any moment they could see her standing there watching and quickly Elsa turned away and headed to the dining hall even though Elsa should change her own undergarments that where now soaking wet.

Elsa quickly made her way down to the dining hall and was just on time for dinner. Anna and Kristoff came in just moments after Elsa had been served. Kristoff bowed and Anna curtsied before taking their place across from Elsa. Anna sat and started eating with a ravenous appetite and Elsa couldn't stop from watching Anna eat and drink and swallow much like she swallowed Kristoff's white milk.

"Elsa you are being awfully quite tonight" Anna said between mouthfuls.

"I was thinking about a meeting tomorrow I had hoped to talk to you about it but I couldn't find you" Elsa answered thinking quickly about what to say.

"I'm sorry we were in the gallery talking about old times" Anna said with a smile and Kristoff choked on a bit of salad that he was eating. Elsa tried to act natural but the sight of Anna naked riding Kristoff was the only thing that Elsa could think about and having them in front of her only made things worse. "Are you sure you are ok. You look a little flush" Anna asked reaching across the table to feel Elsa's head. Elsa couldn't move away from the hand that approached her fast enough, because just seconds before Anna's hands were wrapped around Kristoff. 'No I have to stop thinking about that' Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa then looked and saw a hurt look in Anna's face as Elsa had flinched away from her "I'm just not feeling very well I think I'll retire actually" Elsa answered as she stood, smiled at Anna and walked away from the table.

"Ok. Goodnight" Anna called after as Elsa moved out of the dining hall. Elsa had to walk past the gallery to get to her room and couldn't help but stop and look at where they were joined on the floor. Even though they were both gone and no evidence remained Elsa still got very tingly and even hotter and wetter and it felt like she was going to catch fire. Elsa then reached down between her legs; she had never explored much down there other than going to the bathroom. When her fingers touched the very damp, hot area between her legs and put pressure on it Elsa's knee's started to give out, she had to grab the wall and a moan left her mouth. Elsa wanted to feel it more so she ran to her room and threw herself down on her bed and did something she had never tried before. Elsa cast her clothing away and let it evaporate into the air and reached down between her legs and touched herself and the feeling sent shock waves through her body.

Elsa just started rubbing the whole area and it felt good but Elsa wanted to feel like Anna felt. So Elsa parted her petals and started touching the very hot, wet sensitive area. Elsa kept rubbing inside her petals and the waves of pleasure kept increasing. Elsa then closed her eyes and the picture of Anna riding Kristoff jumped in her vision except Anna wasn't riding Kristoff but straddling Elsa rubbing their petals together.

Anna then started to grind harder and faster and Elsa started moaning Anna's name. Elsa started to feel even hotter and she wanted more when suddenly Anna reached down with a hand and started to play with one of Elsa's pale nipples. The pleasure increased fivefold and Elsa started to lift her hips to increase the pressure against Anna. Anna then started to pinch Elsa's nipple hard and Elsa started to cry out "Anna harder, more please I want more" and Anna gave Elsa that amazing smile and went harder. Elsa felt something new start to build inside her something she had never felt before and it scared her a little but the fear was quickly drowned out by pleasure as Anna kept going harder and faster. Then the pressure building inside Elsa was about to burst Elsa screamed out "Anna".

Elsa's eyes suddenly popped open as she had heard herself scream and then the pressure that had been building inside released and Elsa's muscles went ridged and more screams were going to come out of Elsa's mouth. Elsa covered her mouth with both hands as she screamed into them. When the waves of pleasure stopped pulsing through her whole body Elsa suddenly went completely limp as she sprawled out on the bed.

"O my god" Elsa said out loud to herself. Never in her entire life had Elsa felt something so wonderful. Then the wonderful high came crashing down and was quickly replaced by guilt. Elsa had been imagining that she and Anna were doing forbidden things with each other. Elsa knew it was wrong and felt guilt for imagining it but at the same time it felt so natural and wonderful. Elsa knew it was wrong but wished that Anna was really here and had done those things to Elsa. Elsa just laid there trying to figure out what her feelings really were.

Anna's chest hurt, as she reached out but Elsa flinched away. Elsa then got up and nearly ran from the room. "I'm going to go make sure Elsa is ok" Anna said to Kristoff.

"You want me to come with" Kristoff asked with a bite of stake half way to his mouth. The look of Kristoff with his mouth half open and a bit of food nearly to it made Anna laugh.

"No" Anna kissed Kristoff's head as she walked by "you finish eating we might have more fun later". Kristoff then popped the bit of food in his mouth and smiled at Anna as she headed to fallow Elsa. Anna moved through the halls quickly and saw Elsa standing at the door to the Gallery with her back to Anna. Anna went to call out to Elsa but suddenly Elsa's legs started to buckle underneath her and Elsa had to grab the wall then a groan left Elsa's mouth. Anna got very concerned went to help but, Elsa suddenly ran off towards her room.

Anna just stood there shocked at what just happened. Elsa looked like she was going to fall down and then she ran off to her rooms. Anna started to feel annoyed at Elsa for not telling someone that she wasn't well and started to fallow. Anna walked up to Elsa's bedroom door and it was opened just a crack. Elsa must have not closed it all the way on accident. Anna peaked though and was shocked to see Elsa laying completely naked on her bed masturbating.

Anna turned and had to smile at the fact that Elsa must have a similar appetite for that kind of stuff as Anna. 'Well we are sisters' Anna thought with a slight giggle.

As she started to step away and then from Elsa's room Anna heard "Anna".

Anna froze in place and thought 'Elsa couldn't have called my name'.

Then there it was again "Anna". Anna then turned back towards Elsa's room thinking 'maybe I saw wrong and she really needs my help'. Anna slowly peaked through the cracked open door. There was no mistake Elsa was laid out on the bed naked her legs completely spread and one hand working between them. Elsa's other hand was rubbing and pulling on her own nipple then Elsa called out again "Anna harder, more please I want more".

Anna's mouth dropped in shock at what she was hearing. Elsa was thinking about Anna while masturbating. They had been separated for so long that they suddenly became adults. Anna thought Elsa was the most beautiful thing in the world but, it never occurred to Anna to think of Elsa in a sexual way. Anna looked up and started to watch Elsa, Elsa was moving her hand between her legs in a very unusual manner. Anna thought to herself 'I could teach her a better way'. Anna then started to feel the tingle of arousal between her legs and it was exacerbated by the fact that Anna wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

Anna was about to move into to join Elsa when suddenly Elsa screamed out "ANNA" and her eyes opened and her whole body when ridged as waves of an orgasm started to rock Elsa. Elsa suddenly covered her mouth and Anna could hear Elsa's muffled screams of pleasure mixed with the name Anna. Elsa's body convulsed for a little while then she went limp on the bed. Elsa then said "O my god".

Anna felt a little disappointed that Elsa had her orgasm without her help. Then suddenly Anna realized what she was thinking and thought how sisters were not supposed to do those kinds of things together. Anna looked one last time at Elsa's beautiful naked body spread out on her bed and then turned away. Anna was going to go find Kristoff for another round of fun but the thought of having fun with Elsa didn't totally go away.

I am not sure if I'm going to just call this a one shot or maybe make a longer story out of this. I guess it will depend on how many likes, favorites, reviews, reblogs or send me notes/messages. So if you like this story and want more let me know I could come up with a part two maybe more.

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr :


End file.
